


Ye Olde Discovery Channel

by TimTheToaster (tabletoptime)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ezio Auditore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Isu Bullshit, M/M, Omega Desmond Miles, Pack Dynamics, References to Time Travel, Rimming, Smut, a surprising lack of stabbing, get referenced at least, just weird headspaces making consent a whole Thing, there's some of the requisite dubcon aspects of aob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletoptime/pseuds/TimTheToaster
Summary: It had been several weeks since Ezio had learned that Desmond had been lying to him, to the Brotherhood.The realization had not come all at once, rather it had been through watching him and his behaviour over the course of months that Ezio had started to see something was off.Initially, Desmond had been the picture of a trustworthy beta, a little aggressive, clearly coming from a difficult background like most of the recruits, but he had learned at an astonishing rate and offered ready support at the merest suggestion of a need.Desmond had been the first recruit to rise to the rank of Assassin, and it had been shortly after that his behaviour had begun to change.Or, I Try My Hand At AOB, And It Rapidly Spirals Out Of Control
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191
Collections: How Dare You Tell Me I Can't Ship These Two?





	Ye Olde Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FawnOfAnxiety (ForeverNerd93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerd93/gifts), [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HowDareYouTellMeICantShipTheseTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HowDareYouTellMeICantShipTheseTwo) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Based on our Discord conversations including Desmond time travelling to the past and hiding his identity and hiding that he's an Omega and a lot of stuff happens but eventually he is happily mated to Ezio. I will add more details as I get them from our brainstorm session!

It had been several weeks since Ezio had learned that Desmond had been lying to him, to the Brotherhood. 

The realization had not come all at once, rather it had been through watching him and his behaviour over the course of months that Ezio had started to see something was off. 

Initially, Desmond had been the picture of a trustworthy beta, a little aggressive, clearly coming from a difficult background like most of the recruits, but he had learned at an astonishing rate and offered ready support at the merest suggestion of a need.

Desmond had been the first recruit to rise to the rank of Assassin, and it had been shortly after that his behaviour had begun to change.

The first hint had been his attempt to avoid the Apple entirely, when Ezio had grasped his arm before he could leave the room, and Desmond had, for a fraction of a moment, dropped his gaze and  _ sagged _ into his hold. Oh sure enough he had recovered himself quickly, and it had been the barest of slip, such that only Ezio himself had truly seen it, but it was a motion that lingered in his mind.

The next was the bizarre changing of his scent. Desmond had always had an… unfortunate scent, was the conclusion most had made. Sour wine was hardly a pleasant odor, and many took that to be the reason for his obsessive bathing, that he could mask it with soaps as often as possible. But for the last few months, that scent had fluctuated, sometimes seeming outright  _ sickly _ , and others almost  _ sweet _ . And with it, the tides of Desmond’s moods seemed to shift as well, occasionally exhausted, or oddly miserable in his avoidance of affection.

And in retrospect, that ought to have been a clue all its own. Desmond had from the beginning refused most pack bonding activities, going only so far as to help in the making and sharing of meals, and no further. The only scent besides his own he ever carried was Ezio’s, and that was a trial every day to place. A trial that was worth it, of course, something deep settling smugly at every claim, his instincts rarely letting him enter the hideout without checking to see if his scent was still fresh on Desmond’s skin.

But in the last week, any doubt Ezio might have been harbouring about what exactly Desmond was hiding had fallen away. The strange vague scent of an unknown Omega that had haunted the hideout for weeks had given way to that of an Omega on the cusp of  _ heat _ , as whatever Desmond had been doing to hide himself seemed to finally fall to nature. And Desmond had taken to  _ nesting _ in the common rooms, gathering blankets and pillows around himself any time he stopped to rest, rare as those occasions may be.

Ezio was in no small part upset. Perhaps he understood the initial deception around his identity, questions with no easy answers that there were, but to hide his very  _ dynamic _ from his Alpha, his pack? 

Utterly unacceptable.

By hiding these parts of himself, and allowing himself to get to such a state where he stood for minutes at a time in place, glassy eyed and lost, he had put the entirety of their pack in danger. Let alone the damage he must have endured to be able to mask his dynamic so entirely for so long.

Though time was short, Ezio was still torn on how best to handle Desmond. At the rate of his decline, he would likely be all but insensate if allowed to descend into heat on his own. Hopefully triggering it early would allow him to remain at least coherent enough to understand and consent to his care. But how to do so without sending him running?

It was critical to keep Desmond firmly entrenched in the going-ons of the Brotherhood in the meantime, to give him no time to flee, and so it was with perhaps too much petty amusement that Ezio sent Desmond on a mission to the far side of Rome, tailing a target and recording their movements, the work of a wet-eared novice, not the seasoned Assassin he so very clearly was. 

Desmond was unimpressed, shooting Ezio a look of disgruntlement, but he was so far into his own head that he took the assignment with little beyond token protest. Still, something about the sway of his steps as he left the hideout sat poorly with Ezio, an unhappiness at Desmond leaving his sight, so he set the same task to a genuine novice, and he departed in pursuit.

He would retrieve Desmond and find a way to keep him in the hideout until his heat struck in full.

Credit where credit was due, Desmond moved quickly. He had already taken a horse from the stable and it was only with use of his Gift and a horse of his own that Ezio was able to track him across the city.

From a half-hidden rooftop, Ezio watched as Desmond abandoned his horse to another stable, the very same where Ezio’s horse now rested, and wove in and out of the crowds. Where ordinarily he could do so without drawing a single glance, today the crowd parted for him with some level of agitation. Even hidden behind the scent-masking robes, they could all tell there was an Omega dangerously close to heat around, and it was unsettling to be unable to identify them.

Desmond seemed at least somewhat aware of the issue, veering on a much wider path around guards than he otherwise would, going so far as to avoid the main streets and move mostly through alleys.

It was one such alley, where Desmond paused, one gloved hand pressed to the wall as his head hung and he wavered. In that moment, he looked so very weary, stretched-thin and on the edge of desperation.

He could not allow him to put himself in harm’s way, not even peripherally. It could not be borne.

Dropping into the depths of the alley, landing silently in the darkness, Ezio carefully approached Desmond from behind. It seemed he was bracing himself to continue on, pushing off the wall and setting his shoulders as he made for the mouth of the alley and the streets.

It was almost a shame to cut short such determination.

Ezio took hold of Desmond’s wrists, perhaps a tad tighter than was kind, and dragged him back into the shadows. Desmond snarled against him, twisting with less strength than he ought to have, but Ezio silenced him by wrapping his free hand around his throat and pressing lips to ear. “Shhh. Peace. There is no need for that, hm?”

Desmond froze beneath his hands, more of that soured wine scent spilling forth, like a good vintage that had been left open in the sun and wasted. Ezio couldn’t resist running his fingers down the span of his neck, thumbing his scent glands as if he could soothe the wrongness from his scent if only he showed them enough care. A shudder followed the path of his hand and trickled down his spine, and even through both of their robes and his own armour, Ezio could feel the trail of it. Interestingly, at the pressure, Desmond released a whimper and another wave of scent, and in this Ezio could detect the faintest notes of something richer and warm. 

“Now tell me, Desmond,” Ezio hummed in his ear, resisting the urge to set his teeth in it to see what kind of response that would get him. “We are brothers, are we not? And we must trust each other, yes?”

Another whimper, and against his chest Desmond was beginning to shake ever so slightly. 

Now that wouldn’t do.

Carefully, Ezio tightened his grip, pressing the edge of his palm against the apple of Desmond’s throat, not cutting off air, but affirming his control, how easy it would be to do so. Desmond went lax at the pressure. “Words, Desmond. No number of pretty noises will help you when I want to hear you  _ speak _ . So again, Assassins must trust each other,  _ yes _ ?” He emphasized the question with a squeeze that got him a rather gratifying gasp and another slip of scent, a hint sweeter, a hint cleaner.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, Alpha,  _ I’m sorry _ . Please, I’m  _ sorry _ .” Desmond’s voice was thin and wet, thick with the wrong kind of desperation. 

Frustration warred with the desire to keep Desmond right  _ here _ in his hands, until he submitted and  _ explained himself _ , but the return of those damnable tremors made up Ezio’s mind for him.

Using his hold on Desmond’s wrists, he twisted him around, the hand at his neck sliding around to grip his nape and force him still.

He had almost expected to see tears, but no Desmond’s eyes were dry, if unfocused. Whatever he was looking at, it was not what was in front of him. Ezio had thought Desmond had fallen silent when he ran out of words, but now he saw his lips still moved soundlessly, his wrists flexing in Ezio’s hand. 

And yet he didn’t struggle.

Confused now, Ezio gave him a firm shake, just the one, and released him, watching as Desmond swayed after his touch and shivered. Perhaps he would focus better without a distracting hand on him.

“For what purpose did you lie to us? Have we not Omegas among our number, and are they not treated with utmost respect? Are they not Assassins in their own right?” Ezio swept a hand back towards the island, towards what was meant to be their home and  _ den _ . But if Desmond felt the need to lie even there, perhaps he did not feel the same.

The pain of that thought, its harsh edges, made the next sweep of Ezio’s hand sharp as he brought it back to Desmond to reinforce the weight of his gaze that had not wavered from the rising ring of gold in Desmond’s irises. “And have  _ you _ not proven yourself time and ag-”

As Ezio punctuated the word  _ you _ with another cutting gesture, one that swept from Desmond’s head to his feet, the Omega  _ flinched _ backwards, apologies and pleas spilling from his lips. 

Ezio stopped.

In some part of his mind, he was reconsidering each of Desmond’s responses to contact in the last few months. There was a logic behind his choices that he should never have had to consider. The majority of his thoughts, however, had gone a choking, hazy red. 

“Who taught you to hate yourself for what you are, Desmond?” he asked as calmly as he was able.

Ezio thought he had a relatively tight leash on his anger as it attempted to swallow him whole, but Desmond flinched again, eyes going wet and glassy as his shoulders shook. His scent was almost pure now, the undertones of warm bread and sweet wines mouthwateringly clear, but it was drenched in misery.

“”M sorry, Alpha, I didn’t mean to, please, please I’m  _ sorry _ . Alpha,  _ please _ ,” he begged so beautifully, Ezio could almost forget it was because he was afraid. 

He was going about this the wrong way. On the cusp of a heat and suffering from some kind of terrible recollection, Desmond was liable to break apart at one misspoken word or thoughtless gesture.

Palms raised, carefully open, Ezio stepped forward and closed the handbreadth distance between them. He took hold of Desmond’s nape once more while the other hand snaked around his waist and tugged him close, smoothly guiding his face through Ezio’s open collar to his throat. And when that wasn’t quite enough to ease the tension, he began to speak.

“Hush, it is alright. You’ve done no wrong, been nothing but remarkable and kind, an excellent Assassin and a wonderful Omega. You’ve committed no crime, you thought yourself alone, but I am here. I have you, Desmond. It’s alright,” he murmured his reassurances into Desmond’s hair, punctuating them with soft kisses as his fingers worked gently, soothing out the knots of fear beneath them.

Desmond shook one, twice, then snuffled briefly, nosing his way to the point of strongest scent, where he went  _ boneless _ , dropping wholly into Ezio’s arms. 

By no means was Desmond  _ heavy _ , lean and unwell as he must have been from keeping his dynamic so deeply buried for so long, but he carried the muscle required of a Master Assassin, and half the arsenal besides, so rather than take his full weight, Ezio gently led them both to the nearest wall and braced him half-against it. Desmond clung to him despite the support, breath coming in soft  _ huffs _ against the sensitive skin of Ezio’s neck, lips brushing against him as those lips parted to draw the scent over his tongue.

To hold him like this was heady. The lonely fear was slowly leeching from Desmond’s scent, leaving behind only the notes purified by his encroaching heat. And Ezio could feel that heat rising in the Omega’s body, sweat beginning to bead where they were pressed together, faint shudders with every swipe of Ezio’s thumb, and  _ yes _ the very tip of Desmond’s tongue, like he was desperate to taste but was fearful of the consequence.

Ezio did what he could without losing his tightly bound control, whispering permission and promise. “It is alright, Desmond, take what you want. There is no shame in your needs. We need not go anywhere, not until you’ve had your fill.”

As if he had been waiting for it, Desmond’s mouth opened further until it seemed he was attempting to map every inch of Ezio’s neck with its wet warmth and soft tongue. Ezio did not shake, and he did not tense, but it was a near thing, his breath leaving him in a carefully controlled stream. 

Oh, his  _ mouth _ .

It was a spasm of his hand as Desmond passed over a particularly sensitive spot that tightened Ezio’s grip on his nape once more, but Desmond  _ mewled _ with it, and the last vestiges of rational thought melted at the sound.

He needed a door to block out the world and a bed to lay Desmond upon  _ now _ .

Ezio touched on the version of Rome that lived in his mind. Leonardo’s current workshop was close, but his instincts snarled at the thought of taking his Omega in heat anywhere but his den. Leonardo was a trusted friend, but he needed their  _ pack _ to guard them while he saw Desmond through this.

With more strength than he had needed in some time, Ezio gently pulled back, heart aching at the way Desmond keened and tried to follow. Already, he was a sight; lips slick and swollen a sweet red, eyes shining and dazed, a flush painting his cheeks and down his throat, a glow of sweat building at his temples and pooling atop the one collarbone visible past his misfastened robes. 

The heat rooms of Tiber Island were not far, and Ezio would fight the entire Papal Army to get them there. 

Ezio stepped back, intent on leading them to the rooftops where they could travel more quickly, only to be stopped short by a grip on his belt. Looking down, he found Desmond had hooked his hands beneath the leather and buried his fingers into the red of Ezio’s sash. With infinite care, Ezio pulled one hand free between both of his own and pressed it to his lips. “Trust me, dear one. I will not leave you. I am taking us somewhere safe, somewhere you can nest. You’d like that, hm? Plush blankets and feather pillows, and all our packs’ scents together to choose from. You’ll be good and let me take you there, won’t you Desmond?”

“Yes, please, Ezio,  _ please _ .” Desmond swayed as he spoke, his only grounding appearing to be where his hands still made contact.

“Come then, we will be quick. And then we will be safe,” Ezio promised and released his hand, making for the wall, a spike of heat shooting through him as Desmond kept his other hand wrapped around his belt, yet kept pace beside him as they climbed. It was not far to his own horse, and then he could take Desmond back into his arms.

They could not arrive at the hideout soon enough.

\--

The time between their arrival and the door to the chosen heat room closing behind them could be counted in heartbeats, Ezio snarling a command to watch and continue their duties before steering a Desmond who, once both of their feet were on solid ground again, seemed more interested in clinging to him than descending further into the hideout.

As soon as they were alone, Ezio did what he had wanted to do from the day he had met Desmond, even before he had unraveled any of his mysteries, and kissed him.

Desmond opened beneath him  _ beautifully _ , yielding and eager, pressing back into touches, letting Ezio explore his mouth with no sound but a sigh of the sweetest submission. Ezio drank from him the faint taste of sorrow, of fear, of old soured pain, until all that was left was the rich acceptance and bubbly hope, and beneath it all the taste of Desmond at peace.

Ezio hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed to better savour the kiss until there was light dancing through his eyelids. He blinked them open, wondering had someone slipped a candle into the room- 

No, much like during the only time Desmond had been in the same room as the Apple, when Ezio had learned that he was, in fact,  _ Desmond _ not Donatello as he had so ineptly claimed,the lines of the gods had traced themselves across Desmond’s skin, shining from him,  _ marking  _ him as divine in his own way, sparking with heat that seemed to kiss the tips of Ezio’s fingers where he brushed along their pathways.

And oh, when he pressed his mouth to their radiance, tracing across Desmond’s cheek, along his jaw, and down the span of his neck, they shone all the brighter and Desmond cried out, high and clear and pleading.

Soon the touches through cloth were not enough, had clearly not been enough for Desmond who was unfastening everything he could reach, and the second more than a sliver of Ezio’s chest was bared to the cool air he surged forward, all greedy hands and long, wet licks.

While another night Ezio would have been content to let Desmond take his time, in that dizzying glow and with the intoxicating smell of Desmond  _ here _ and finally pure among those of their pack, Ezio’s patience was thin. 

Quick and precise, Ezio swept Desmond into his arms, pulling him closer still. And yes, Desmond followed his lead perfectly, winding arms around his neck and legs around his hips, meeting his lips in hungry kiss after kiss. It was both a shame and deeply satisfying to lay him out on the assorted blankets and pillows that covered the bed, the instincts that had been howling since Desmond fled the hideout earlier, demanding he give chase and  _ find him _ before someone else could do it, finally settling into an entirely different kind of demand.

To unwrap the gift before him, or indulge in the sweet obedience Desmond exemplified in this moment, mussed and blinking up at him, hands still clinging to Ezio’s lapels?

Ah, but there were responsibilities before they could truly begin. If only so they would not need to part for anything.

Obedience then, and Ezio could take his pleasure in Desmond’s cooperation, at least for the time being.

Taking his wrists in hand, Ezio pressed them against the cushions until Desmond was laying back, spread beautifully across the reds and creams. Ezio had no choice but to kiss him, once, twice, chaste enough he could pull back, but not so shallow he could not  _ taste _ the desire on him.

“You are being so good for me, you want to keep being good don’t you?” Ezio purred, pleased with the whine that brought him. He released him and leant back. “We’ll be needing a nest, yes? Build us one, and I will make arrangements with our den.”

“Ezio, Alpha, please,” Desmond begged breathlessly, reaching after him, that light beginning to flicker as Ezio pulled away, and no he couldn’t leave him like this. With quick, sure movements, Ezio stripped his belt and unwound his sash, pressing it into Desmond’s hands and meeting him for another press of lips.

“I will return, dearest. Make a nest to be proud of.”

Before he could change his mind, Ezio turned back to the door. He needed to acquire them provisions for at least the next day. He could make more food runs as became necessary, but he had no desire to leave Desmond’s side again until well into tomorrow.

Perhaps he had made some wise choices with his recruits, because he opened the door to find several of them assembled, holding pitchers and jugs and trays of simple food. His pack was clever and prepared. They would see to affairs while he cared for Desmond, and Machiavelli could manage anything that may arise for at least a few days.

“Is he okay, Mentore?” Beatrice asked, an Omega in her third decade who had joined after castrating a squad of Borgia guards who had been harassing a young Omega on the street.

Ezio nodded, not bothering to lift the timbre of his voice from the growl it had fallen to. Their combined scent was reassuring, he had nothing to hide from them in this. “He will be. What he did to mask his dynamic has left its mark and this will likely not be an easy heat, but I will see him through it.”

“We can leave food and drink at the door several times a day, so you need not leave?” offered Guido, an eager young Alpha, who often took initiative in the field even when he should perhaps have been more cautious. But he certainly was no fool.

“Please,” Ezio agreed, already itching to return his hands to Desmond. “Disturb us for nothing short of an outright assault.”

“Yes, Mentore!” they chorused, setting their burdens carefully on the floor before disappearing up the stairs.

Satisfied that all would be well, Ezio selected the nearest pitcher of water and a tray of sliced meats and returned through the door. 

The sight that greeted him was lovely indeed.

Desmond had piled the blankets and pillows in a pleasing arrangement that offered a great many ways to lie upon them and plenty of space to maneuver amongst them, and settled himself in the nest’s centre, robes peeled open to reveal stretches of golden skin and golden light as his hand cradled his cock, eyes close and squeezing rhythmically in time with small gasps. His cheeks were flushed and beads of sweat traced down his chest, cutting across the lines of light in mesmerizing trails.

Legs spread and arching like the ruins he was so adept at scaling, Desmond was a  _ vision  _ of temptation.

And it appeared he had been  _ waiting _ .

“Oh Desmond,” Ezio smiled, heat coiling in his chest and in his loins as he carefully set the jug and tray by the door. “You are truly a delight. And so very  _ patient _ .”

Desmond’s eyes blinked open, dazed and damp and full of his own radiance. “Didn’t wanna start alone. Said you’d be back.”

Ezio stalked forward, undoing the last of the straps and lacings of his own robes and letting them fall to the floor as he advanced. Every step brought him closer to the source of that enticing scent, Desmond’s heat glazing the rich warmth with a sugar sweetness that made Ezio’s teeth itch. “And so I am. Now you’re going to keep being good and let me take care of you.”

Meeting him in a kiss with a whine, Desmond twitched and shuddered as Ezio cupped his jaw in one hand and replaced his grip on his cock with the other. Experimentally, Ezio thumbed at its head, watching with satisfaction as Desmond strained not to press upwards into his hold. He would have to do something about that restraint, but at least the desire was present. It would simply be Ezio’s task to tease it to its fullest.

With every stroke and press of lips, Desmond relaxed further into Ezio’s hands, until he was pliant and honey-eyed beneath him.

Mmm, but there was still too much flesh hidden away, and Ezio needed to taste all of it.

Ezio was glad now for the haste Desmond had left with, for it meant he only had to pull back two layers before he could put his mouth to skin. He traced up and down, lingering briefly in each place that elicited a shiver or moan, humming in pleasure at the taste of slight salt and the metallic tang in the pattern of heat.

Finally, when the pitch of Desmond’s cries had risen to Ezio’s liking, he turned his focus to the space between Desmond’s legs.

A long lick up the underside of his cock gave Ezio a gasp, and taking its head in his mouth brought forth a sob of his name. He lathered it in wet, open mouthed kisses, each noise fanning the flames in his gut higher and higher until he dipped lower, passed the spit-damp curve of him and to his leaking entrance.

The scent was nearly as thick as the flow of slick here, and Ezio carefully swept every drop with a swirling swipe of his tongue, moaning at the richness of it. Above him, Desmond made a punched-out whining noise, the breath leaving him in a rush as his hips canted upwards. 

“Down, darling,” Ezio growled into his hip, biting hard enough to bruise but not breaking skin. Not yet. Not until he asked.

Desmond jolted with the bite, twisting his hands into the sheets with the motion singing through him like the clash of blades, but the tightened wire of his muscles brought his hips back down and Ezio pressed them to the nest with one hand. The other he dedicated to aiding his mouth, twisting a finger in and hooking it upwards on the draw back out. 

How Desmond clutched at him, giving way to his tongue and touch as Ezio plunged them into him, chasing after that decadent taste, only to tighten when he pulled back as if to hold him in place. Soon one finger was not enough, and the tight, wet, heat gripping at him left Ezio near breathless with want, but  _ careful _ , he had to be careful and Desmond wasn’t yet begging so there was clearly work still to be done.

Ezio sat back on his heels to watch as he spread and curled his fingers, first two, then three, until Desmond was dripping and the light swam across the walls, and surely it would be a waste to let even one drop spill, so Ezio withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss to Desmond’s knee to soothe his whimper at the loss, and scooped the excess before it could fall to the sheets. 

It was tempting to take it into his own mouth, already he missed the taste, but surely Desmond ought to know what a treat he was, how delectable, and how very lucky Ezio was to have him like this.

The look of him as his lips, so soft and wet, parted for Ezio’s fingers, and the feel of him sucking them clean, lathing them in attention with a keen hunger, assured Ezio it had been the right decision. But the after, Desmond leaning after him, slick glistening on his lips, before his pink tongue darted out to collect the lingering drops, was the final straw for Ezio’s control.

He was up in a heartbeat, slotted between Desmond’s legs, mouth on his throat and hands running from his chest down to his ass. With his new grip, Ezio tilted Desmond’s hips up to meet him, their cocks coming together in a hot slide that did little to quell the sharp wave of desire rising from his belly. 

It was good, oh it was good to finally get pressure and  _ friction _ , but it could not soothe Desmond’s heat nor the instincts roaring at Ezio to take and  _ claim _ .

“Ezio, Alpha,” Desmond panted, hips rocking so wonderfully. “Stop teasing. I want- You’ve gotta-  _ Ezio _ .”

Ah, there it was. Just a touch further.

“I have to what, dearest?” Ezio murmured, not paying mind to the gravelled curl of his word in the slightest. “Words, Desmond, I need to hear what you want if I am to give it to you.”

Desmond chuffed what may have, at another time, been a laugh. As it was the strain in his breath and the flush colouring him head to toe made Ezio want to devour him. “Fuck me, you dick, please just  _ get in me _ .”

Ezio hummed, mouthing along the arch of Desmond’s neck. It was nice to hear some coherence, but knowing Desmond was cognizant just strengthened Ezio’s determination to strip it away.

Finding the place where the scent was richest, Ezio sucked  _ hard _ , enjoying Desmond’s shaking cry as he rolled the flesh between his teeth. Finally releasing him, Ezio licked a trail to his ear that he could scrape his teeth up the curve of it. “Manners, darling. I will give you what you need, if you but ask  _ nicely _ .”

A gasp, as Ezio’s hand closed around his length, spreading its slickness down and  _ around _ when he twisted his wrist and pumped. Desmond pressed into him, hands roaming his back and scratching, kissing, open and breathy, but it wasn’t until Ezio let his hand dip lower, once again rubbing at his rim that his head tipped back and his mouth started running. 

“Please, please Ezio, Alpha, fuck me  _ please _ ,” Desmond begged at last, and Ezio couldn’t have refused him even if he had wanted to. “Fuck me or I’ll go out there and get one of the recruits to do it.”

That was absolutely not happening.

Another harsh bite to the underside of his jaw in reprimand, another full-body shudder, and Ezio got on with it.

Taking himself in hand, Ezio lined up with Desmond’s entrance and pushed inwards without preamble. Perhaps he should have taken a moment to prepare himself, because at once the grip, and heat, and give of it stole his breath from him.

Lord, he was perfect.

“Ezio I swear to god, if you don’t move  _ right now _ I’m gonna-” He never found out what it was Desmond intended to do, because with a roll of hips, pulling out and thrusting in to the root, Desmond choked on his words. Any objection he may have been about to voice dissolved into a throaty moan.

Wasting no time, Ezio set a bruising pace. There would be time for slow and sweet later, when the urgency had been quenched, but for now it was about  _ hunger. _

Some part of him was aware that he was speaking, endearments and filthy praise spilling from his lips, but his focus was entirely consumed by the slide of their flesh and the taste of Desmond’s skin. Each thrust rocked Desmond beneath him, each line of light drawing tracks of heat that burned deliciously in every place their bodies met, until it felt like he was being consumed by blessed fire inside and out.

After a millennia and all too soon, Ezio felt his peak begin to approach, the swell of his knot shortening his thrusts. And by the volume of his cries and the pooling sheen in his eyes, Desmond was close as well.

Perhaps if he just-

Desmond keened, low and long and oh so pleasing, when Ezio palmed his chest, drawing circles into one bud and tugging another between his teeth. The position would have been awkward had Desmond not been as tall as he was, but as it was, Ezio curled over the glorious arch of his body and drove them both to ruin with tooth and taste and touch.

It was a testament to Ezio’s self control that Desmond finished first, shaking apart in a teary exhale, light flaring through the room in pulses that matched the spill from his cock, hot enough Ezio was half-certain he would be left with brands matching Desmond’s own.

At last, and with Desmond fluttering in ecstasy around him, Ezio buried himself deep, his knot catching on the inside of Desmond’s rim, and then it was a handful of thrusts later his climax washed over him. 

Ezio laid all but his full weight against Desmond, rolling his hips through his orgasm and sinking his teeth into his collarbone. It was a poor substitute for Desmond’s throat, where he so dearly wished to mark him, claim him for his own after so long of  _ wanting _ , but without having the conversation and Desmond’s explicit consent, Ezio could not take that step. Instead he settled for giving him a collar of bruises and bites from shoulder to shoulder.

Rolling them onto their sides, Ezio tucked Desmond’s shuddering face once more into his neck, letting him soothe himself on scent until his shaking subsided. They would have some time before they became unlocked from each other, and ideally at least a brief gap in which Ezio could coax Desmond to eat and drink, and by that point the next wave of Desmond’s heat would be upon them. Given the rapid onset and ferocity of this wave, it would likely be some time before they could rejoin the rest of their pack.

Ezio found he did not mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> <-<  
> >->  
> Hey. This is, as you might have noticed, my first time writing smut, so I hope you all enjoy because it was a Whole Experience. So much of this fic is thanks to Fawn and Assassin_J because those discord conversations have been Wild. It's been great.
> 
> This fic was written in large parts out of spite, funnily enough. As the title of this collection suggests, I'm not really big on people who try and police shipping. Obviously there are lines, but a dude from the Renaissance and his 500 years later descendant? Both of whom are grown ass adults capable of making their own choices? That seems just fine by me, actually, and to prove that point I wrote So Many Words about it. 
> 
> Thanks for giving it a read!! I actually did have a lot of fun with this, and there's a whole wayyy bigger world this fic belongs to so maybe I'll write more of it one day. Or maybe Fawn or J will beat me to it :p Also, the title is a reference to the song The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. Because that's where I'm at these days.
> 
> Have a great day!! <3


End file.
